Birthdays
by bazzpop00
Summary: Naruto never liked his birthday. Can a certain someone change his mind? .:sasunaru:. oneshot


**So today was my birthday, woot woot January 11! this is a birthday fanfic for myself but written in Naruto's POV, mkay? **

**Oh, and I understand that naru's b-day is October tenth so don't even try to correct meh... I read enough fanfics, manga, and the anime to know XD**

**Disclaimer : Naru isn't mine... T^T**

**ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><em>I never liked my birthdays. It was one of the rougher days of my life actually. Most times I just spend the cursed, or so the villagers say, day in my small rundown apartment. But hey, its better then getting killed on the street and letting it be called an 'accident', am I right? I mean, I know I'm a ninja and strong, but then again I'm only twelve. I've lived alone most my life, hell I still am! It doesn't really bother me anymore though… My room is like a safe haven for me.<em>

**BIRTHDAY**

Naruto stared at the calendar on the wall. October tenth…

_Damn it!_ I walked to the counter to pick up a pair of chopsticks for my ramen.

_Well, if this day came that means I'm staying here all day. I wonder what it's like to have a real birthday, like a normal person would. Heh, like that'll ever happen. It has the same probability of Sasuke giving me a flower as he's blushing. Hahahaha! Only I can imagine that the ice princess would do something like that, heck blushing should be enough!_

Suddenly there was a knock at the plain door. Opening reveled the bastard himself.

"What do you want?"

"Get ready we have a mission. Meet us by the bridge, usuratonkachi." And with that he walked away

_Looks like I won't be able to hide in peace. Well, I'm gonna see how good my dodging is. With all the drunks and party goers out now, I'll be lucky if I get hit only ten times._

After packing I left and locked the door. _I wonder how many windows will be broken by the time I get home. _

Coming up to the bridge I took note that only Sasuke there. _Well that's odd, normally Sakura would be here before me trying to get Sasuke-teme's attention._

"What happened to you?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts

My simple answer was drunks; didn't that sum it up pretty well?

"Oh, uh sorry to hear that." He did a nervous cough at the end as to make it muffled

After a few awkward moments of silence I finally spoke up to avoid the strange air between us.

"So is the mission only us two?"

"There is um, no mission…" His voice got quieter at the end of the sentence

_I just walked through that mess of angry villagers for nothing! Really, all I wanted to do was stay inside all day! For once, that's all I wanted to do!_

Being as pissed off as I was, I started to walk away. This time I really didn't want to fight since that would draw attention to me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Why should you care? This isn't my best day you know…" I kept walking, not looking back.

_For some reason I wanted to look back. I don't know why but I felt like there was something I missed. I should just ignore it and get home; I shouldn't be in the open for too long today. I can feel something bads gonna happen if I do._

After dodging more drunks and only getting hit about five times since the streets cleared up a little. I opened my door and stepped in, first places I looked were the windows.

_Wow none are broken, and a new record on only getting hit five times! Ugh. Why did the village need to have a festival EVERY year on this day?! I can understand it but you should put down the demon not the container! Not my fault Kyuubi got sealed within me. I wouldn't mind it if I had to get around sober people but the drunk ones are always so unpredictable! Huh, so that's how it must feel to fight me…_

Another knock at the door, wow two in the same day… another new record. "What is it this time?"

I opened the door but when I saw the person, I was about to slam it in their face.

"What the hell do you want now teme?"

"I just came by to see if you maybe… wanted to go to the festival with me?"

_I was speechless, and oh my god is that a blush! Wow so he does have emotions other than anger, hate and angst… Who would have thought this guy could love. But wait does that mean… He likes me? What if I would say I liked him back…?_

He was getting a bit flustered when I didn't respond.

"Yea, sure I'll go with you. I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"Great, I'll uh, pick you up at five?"

"Uh, sure sounds good. Cya then"

He turned around, waved, and walked down the hallway. I shut the door and stood frozen behind it. Five minutes passed as I stood there until my eye wondered to the clock. It was already four fifteen.

"Oh crap, I'm wasting time! I gotta get ready."

* * *

><p><em>I like this shirt; it's one of my favorites. It looks pretty good on me too, I should wear it. Now I need to find the perfect pants to wear. I still need to get a shower too! Ugh, there's not enough time for this! Wait a sec, why am I trying to look so good in the first place? I'm probably gonna have bottles thrown at my head every five minutes or have food and trash thrown at me. Maybe I should just cancel. Nah, that's not like me. Plus I want to go with him.<em>

For the third time that day there was a knock at the door five past five. I opened it this time with a grin.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yea! I just have to grab my wallet."

"Um, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been to the festival before?"

_I never even thought of that. I guess you could say this is my first time, yes, I've never been to a festival since it was always shunned upon if I came._

"Nope, this is my first. I'm excited for it too! But will you stay by my side while we're there?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, you know how it's about the defeat of the Kyuubi and all…?"

"Oh… Now I see yea I'll protect you. It's not your fault."

_Is this really Sasuke? He's so nice and caring to me today. I wonder if he knows that it's my birthday, maybe that's why he's acting so nice._

We had fun at the festival. I got to do things that I had never tried before and never even imagined doing in my life. All the villagers who gave me any kind of mean intent looks, Sasuke glared at them and activated his sharingan. They backed off immediately, even if they were drunk! At least they had that kind of sense. When it was going on ten, Sasuke said that we should hop onto the roofs to see the fireworks better. That was the highlight of my night.

* * *

><p>When I looked up at the sky, it was lit up with many colors. There was yellow, orange, red, green, light blue, pink, and some purple fireworks going off. I heard someone shuffle beside me, it was Sasuke, and he seemed to be moving closer to me. I didn't mind though, I was just happy someone was with me.<p>

I felt him get closer to my shoulder, I stayed completely still with my eyes glued to the sky.

"Naruto, I have a gift for you."

"A gift? What is it?"

"This." He leaned even closer to me. I was confused at the time so I just sat there. My confusion turned to shock at his next action. He was kissing me! I liked it too; I didn't want it to end. I could feel the emotions flowing through it; it wasn't like our first 'accidental' kiss… It was much more…Meaningful. I felt a tongue brush past the bottom of my lip. Seeing Sasuke had gotten a bit more confident that I was kissing back, he wanted to try and take it a step further. I granted him access to explore my mouth. It felt so good that I forgot where I was and I moaned into the kiss more. We both pulled back for air, each of us were breathless.

"Happy birthday Naru-chan."

"Sasuke, you knew?"

"Of course I did, I've had my eye on you for a while know."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you, too"

I brought his head down to kiss him again, this time I tried to battle for dominance in it. I lost, but I didn't mind since I liked how it felt.

_The rest of the night was perfect. We watched the rest of the firework show together. I was in his arms, he held me tight. For the first time in a while I felt true safety. After the show ended he brought me over to his house, that's where I spent the night. That was also the first night I ever shared a bed with another person. I was truly happy._

"That's how it all happened. Sasuke, I will find you. I'll make you remember what you mean to me. I'll show you how much I miss you. You can count on it. I'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! all done. hope you enjoyed! Plz remember to review! Cya in my next fic! Oh and for the people who are waiting on my drabbles.. I'm working on them ;)<strong>


End file.
